


Don't Let the Pigeon Write a Commentfic!

by Paul A (pedanther)



Category: The Pigeon Series - Mo Willems
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020.Prompt:Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus, Pigeon, anything so long as we don't let the pigeon do it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Don't Let the Pigeon Write a Commentfic!

**Author's Note:**

> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2020-02-07.]

Can I write a commentfic?

It wouldn't have to be a _whole_ commentfic.

C'mon... just the first three sentences?


End file.
